Why Me?
by VballBabe44
Summary: Nessie knows all about the imprint. She just doesn't think she feels that way about Jake. Will her heart win over her head?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my story of how Nessie's feelings devolve for Jake. Not my characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

"Jake?" I asked. I heard a sound at my door I knew who it was I just had to ask to be sure.

"Yea Ness," Jake said.

"You can come in if you want."

"If you insist." His laughter filled the hallway.

"Dog,"

"Bloodsucker."Okay he got me there. We always went along with these types of sayings. I was interrupted mid-thought by Jake crushing me in a bear-hug. My book was going to get damaged that was a given.

"Jake...can't...breathe" Let go of instantly.

"Oh crap sorry Ness."

"Its cool."

"Ness, will you cook me something I'm starving?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"A omelet."

"Sounds good. I am going to shower. I'll meet you in the kitchen when I'm done. Uncle Emmett wants to talk to you anyway."

"What did I do this time?"

"He probably just wants to wrestle who knows?"

"Okay I'll see you in a little while." As he hugged me bye' my heart speed up. I don't know if he heard it or not but I'm sure he did. I showered at vampire speed. Not slowing down in the least bit. I could tell he went outside with Uncle Emmett because his scent wasn't very strong.

"Jake, I'm going to eat breakfast without you."

"Emmett get off me I want my food."

"No chance of that dog." You could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Ness, don't eat my food I'll be in soon."

"Sorry Jake, it's gone." It took all my power not to laugh at the expression on his face when he walked into the door.

"You didn't."

"Aunt Rosalie feed it to the squirrels."

"Blondie!" His face was bright red. To bad he didn't realize A. She was hunting. And B. I was laughing like an idiot. I am surprised he can't smell it in the fridge.

"Jake."

"Don't Jake me you gave Blondie my food."

"Fine, I won't tell you."

"I am making a sandwich. It was in the fridge the whole time." His face was priceless.

**Let me know what you think. I won't ask for reviews to update, just remember if I think no one is reading it I won't want to write. People who like my stories are what keep me updating. If you lose interest I do too.**

**Love, VballBabe44.**


	2. School & a Look of Death

**I know last time I said I wouldn't wait for reviews but I have no idea of whether any of you like it. These characters belong to SM. I am just borrowing them for the use of helping me become a writer.**

After Jake and I finished eating he took me to school. I am a Freshmen at Forks High School. My name is Renee Esme Mason. Everyone just calls me Ness. When I am a Junior Jake said he would go to school with me. Jake is now living at my house. The car ride was silent all the way to school but with Jake driving it was like 2 minutes of a ride.

"Bye Ness, see ya after school."

" Right back at ya." He hugged me then I ran into Jennifer and Alayina. My two best friends.

"Hey Jen, hey Alayina." We went to first hour which is our only class all together. All my classes include one of them. Jen's boyfriend, is Jason O'Connor. Alayina's boyfriend is Trey Castle-ton. I am the only ones out of us without a boyfriend. Jake is coming on strong. I think this whole imprint thing is kinda crazy. I wish he would just love me for me and not because of some dumb imprinting thing.

"Listen up class." Why do teachers always break your train of thought. The rest of the day went by without a hitch. Justin tried to hit on me at lunch. Him and Trey got into it. We have a lop where it's us three girls, Jason, Trey, and Jake. Me and Jake are not a couple.

"Bye guys, Jake is picking me up today."

" We will stay until you leave."

"Trey, that's not necessary. He should be here any minute."

"Okay they we won't wait long."

" Overprotective fool. Jake's here bye talk to you tomorrow."

"Hey Jake."

"Hi Ness." If looks could kill the look Jake had on his face would've killed me. I got an ache in my heart from his face nothing could bring him this down.

"Jake what's wrong?"

**Okay cliff hanger. Let me know what you think can you guess what is wrong with Jake? Until next time~VballBabe44.**


	3. Author Note

A/N As I said before if the readers lose interest, so does the writer. I have not gotten a single review. Almost 50 people have read my story. If you don't want me to contiune let me know. As from here on out, I am done with this story unless someone starts giving me feedback. Sorry I am trying to be patient. But this isn't working. I thrive off of what you tell me.


End file.
